Wolf in sheep's clothing
by Medley Nightfallen
Summary: Levy lived a calm life, with her dearest friends, until she was attacked by two men and saved by a certain Gajeel. Little did she know, more troubles were about to follow, bigger and deeper that she could have imagine. The rating may change later. AU, multiple pairings. Author: Yankee-chan.
1. At the dawn of change

**Author/translator's note: Here the first chapter of Yankee-chan's new fanfiction! (well, the original idea comes from me but whatever, Yankee is the one who managed to distillate this idea until it became a complete scenario. Thank you Yankee, if I meet you someday, I'll marry you! ^^)**

**Since it is an AU, the story doesn't take place in the world of Fairy Tail from the manga, but a universe that Yankee invented. So this chapter contains mostly the info about this universe and the way it turn. So there are some economic and politic terms and, since I am still a poor little idiotic french woman, I'm not sure I translated well. ...actually I'm not sure AT ALL if you'll even understand what I wrote here -_-**

**It's rated T, maybe M later (we'll see). There will be many other background pairings like Gerza, Gruvia, Miried, Luxanna, Lucyxidk-who-yet. For the LuNa fans, sorry but Natsu will stay single (*runawaaaaaay from those fans*). Can you kill Yankee instead of me, please ? ^w^**

**Anyway I hope you'll like it. Please review and tell me what you think! Pleeeeease! TtwTT**

**I only own the translation. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima (who better hide from me if he decides to kill Gajeel) and Wolf in Sheep's Clothing belongs to Yankee-chan.**

**x_X**

The night had fallen a few hours ago: myriads of stars and an inky veil had replaced the blue sky and its clouds. Near her bedroom window, a young blond woman sat before her desk. Fully focused on her work, she let the evening wind make her hair dance and lift the white curtains. Wondering what she is doing? Like every day, she was filling her personal diary.

_«The old Makarov got angry again today. He should know however that his heart doesn't stand it. If he persists, he won't be here for my eighteenth birthday and I'd find myself without any tutor. Is my mother and my father were still alive, he wouldn't have to put up with the familial business in addition to his old age. I've got the feeling that I wouldn't be able to follow this path, even in one year. All these stories seems so deadly boring and complicated... Thus, if he could try not to manhandle himself, I think it would be a great advantage for all the inhabitants of the house of the Heartfilia._

When he read the newspaper journal this morning, I think he couldn't help himself. By dint of hearing the government keep harping that everything's for the best in the best of all possible worlds or that the economic crisis is lesser and require no attention, it was the last straw that broke the camel. It was about to break for a long time ago. How can we not be upset when we know it was the three richest families which condemned the economic system of former days? Based on the guilds of workers and on the money they used to obtain in exchange for some services, this system had allowed the technological advance of the whole kingdom. I conceive it was harming the Doma, the Journel and also the Heartfilia. But I think it was an irrational and too excessive decision to forbid the guilds so the State, then "us" who already possess such richness, could take those guilds' profits.

Of course, at that time I wasn't connected to Fairy Tail in any way, this guild whose Makarov was the master. I still feel involved now that I put its members up. This tacit agreement came into effect when the veteran became my tutor. Since I didn't find a job, it was with an immense joy that I welcomed everyone in the house of my parents. After their death, I felt the need to think about something else, to change my state of mind. The Fairy Tail members around my own age, it seemed the ideal solution. Since that day, they live with me, but each of them attends to their affairs outside or inside the propriety. Those who still didn't find a job work here and are also remunerated.  
_  
Anyway, I have the strong feeling that this trial – the one who forced Makarov to dissolve Fairy Tail – scared the former master indelibly. After all, it was question of a lifetime work. He considered his guild as his own family. Yet he knows that life doesn't limit itself to only this, the situation could be much worse. As long as we have health and friends, it's alright, isn't it?»_

Sighing briefly and tiredly, the young woman's hand halted in the air, still holding her nib. She lost herself for a short moment into her reflexions then put it down, unsure of what she could add to this text whose length was already substantial. Instead, she slipped a simple newspaper clipping between the two pages dated from today. She stared intensely at the title and a saddened air appeared on her face. «It's completely ridiculous », Makarov had declared just by reading the first sentence. Lucy caressed the thin gray paper her fingers and read it for the umpteenth time.

The end of the guilds is announced with dismantling of Fairy Tail: The kingdom is entering in a new development age!

**«Since now about one hundred and fifty years, the kingdom of Fiore knows a rapid growing expansion and its fame is proven. The technology is advanced and the economy stable thanks to the seventeen millions inhabitants. With the end of the guilds of workers, a middle-class government is established, based on money. The capitalism just appeared. The kingdom is now governed by three big families: the Doma, the Journel and the Heartfilia, that concentrate most of the wealth of the country. Guran, the man at the head of the Doma clan, had been elected representative a little while ago, becoming the official representative of Fiore abroad. From now on he makes the decisions for the country, authorization having been granted. Supported and advised by the two others families, he hurried to dismantle the guilds, aiming to restore an order purer. Fairy Tail was the last to fall after several months of struggle. It was impossible to obtain victory despite all the arguments its master managed to gather. Because the money that goes to those guilds was wasted instead of being used by the State. Consequently, this money wasn't used not in the least for technological progress. This is the aspect Guran wanted to eradicate. For the good of the country, he succeeded. An economic crisis he had anticipated soon followed. The disappearance of the most common way to lead a job search had entailed a massive unemployment that was however regulated marvelously. Now, people realize that things are better without the guilds and that life is easier and more peaceful.»**

Lucy rubbed her eyes slowly, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. A yawn escaped her, she tried to hide it behind her hand, and she stretched for a long time. Closing his newspaper, she turned off her desk light and got ready to sleep in anticipation of the hard day that waited for her the next morning. Life was easier and more peaceful indeed. She knew this sentence didn't apply to those who had money, she was one of the rares persons to enjoy the sense of peace.

~ It wouldn't last ~

The atmosphere in the bookshop was filled with the smell of the paper and dust. A rather pleasant fragrance for those who liked this kind of place. By the way, cups were scattered everywhere, principally on the large table in the center of the room. You couldn't even discern the varnished wood under the pile of papers and books. On the side of the press that was humming perpetually, there wasn't the slightest trace of some liquid. You know too well what kind of ravages they could cause and that press was vital. It was the only one this modest publishing house could have: everything was resting on this capricious machine that made the employees' life a misery. They were four of them, by the way.

All installed in a big room with an old and yellow tapestry, each of them had a precise goal. Jason was always near the computer and was keeping an eye on the telephone within reach, managing the orders of books. With him, everything was always done with a speed that easily made people think he was an hyperactive man. His friends were convinced that the source of this behaviour was only due to the coffee and that screen he was watching the whole day. He was fast to talk, fast to eat, fast to walk, fast to think. Even if, about this last point, the pertinence of his words wasn't always here. Then, there was Laki, a strange purple haired woman who used to be at the reception and spent her days to give people some advices about the books to buy. Stiff like a plank, she could stay up during whole hours. Fried – who also took care of the library of the Heartfilia – and was charged of the layout and the triage of the books. Dressed in his eternal red coat, his long green hair let a strong impression. He hated above all when Jason was chewing, especially because said man never went to the trouble of closing his mouth. He rarely got angry, his calm was legendary in any event. And finally, amongst this pretty little world, there was Levy.

She was a seventeen years old young woman, with long blue hair and cyan glints, curly and tied by an orange ribbon with square patterns. Her tender chocolate eyes, her cute little nose, her pink cheeks and her communicative smile made everybody happy. But it wasn't enough to hope for any serious relationship – love relationship – according to her. A lot of physical things seemed to be unfinished: too short and no appealing curve to attract the boys. She loved read above all and would have ardently liked to live a semblance of romance like in these fairy tales that was feeding her. It was obviously this passion that urged her to work here. She had a tendency to forget the reality that surrounded her when a good book fell between her hands. She was still a translator and a remarkable proofreader. No one was reading a book faster than her. Besides, she was blessed with a fantastic memory and remembered almost everything that had the chance to reflect in her eyes. Why wouldn't she use this gift to earn her life? Before, she was part of Fairy Tail, like the others. She got on very well with Lucy since their first encounter and the two girls became quickly inseparable.

Usually, she kept her distance with the others to read in peace, even if she managed to block the parasite noises reigning in the room (like Jason typing or the press trying to spit the paper). Today wasn't an exception, in silence, she was sitting at the end of the table and answered only when someone asked her a question, without even looking up.

Absorbed into a young author's essay that seemed fascinating and especially promising, she had once again forgotten the time. Levy was reading so fast and was so absorbed that she corrected the text only after she had read the work a first time. But today it was too late, as showed Jason's hand on her shoulder.

"Levy? It's closing time. Can you go home?" He asked. "You can bring the book with you if you want."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jason, I totally forgot the time!" She smiled, amused by her own distraction.

Bring the book with her? It was so nice she couldn't refuse. She didn't even considered this act as additional work, it was just a real passion. So she slipped it into her bag joyfully before she give a goodbye kiss to everybody. Like every evening, Fried was going with her and the two young people attracted multiple looks with their eccentric haircut. They didn't pay attention, preferring to talk about literature and philosophy. Lucy had sent a message to her friend to know when she will come back, saying she had a lot of things to talk about. No doubt like her crush with Loki, a great boaster with a lion mane who often came to discuss and relax. He had been seen in a few publicity at the television and he was also hanging around the nightclubs. Since he had touch the blonde right in the heart, she willingly accepted him to come and talk with her. The young woman, as for her, for a matter of security, never left the house without a bodyguard. Whose name was Elfman and he was rather... massive. To tell the truth, we noticed only him and he fulfilled his dissuasive role marvelously. No one dared approach the blonde, or they stayed three meters away from her. It was something that quickly turned stifling for the young Heartfilia.

If she needed an hour of walk to reach the house of the Heartfilia in the town center, only ten minutes were needed in a car if the circulation was flowing freely. And yet, Levy couldn't help herself: as soon as she sat on the passenger side in Fried's car, she opened the book and was absorbed in fascinating lecture again. She couldn't take her eyes out of it and was smiling at every line. It was a fantastic story, speaking about Dragons, magic, and of course about princess to save. Except that in this story, said princess had the particularity to prefer the Dragon rather than the Knight.

"Promising?" Fried asked suddenly, glancing briefly at her.

She looked up and adjusting her reading glasses before she answered.

"I think so, the scenario is really original!"

They shared a brief smile as they reached the gates of the propriety. Surrounded by a thick white painted wall, the entry was guarded by a man named Arzack and his girlfriend, Bisca. They didn't looked like it, dressed perfectly commonly, but they were excellent marksmen. Levy greeted them briefly as she pulled down the window then the car passed them, following an hard-pack surface path surrounded by an absolutely impeccable lawn. Fried drove up to the building where they had built a garage, a little away of the great house they could see far off. It was composed of white walls and multiple and huge windows on two floors. A single word was enough to qualify it: luxurious. Lucy's parents hadn't made the plans hastily: even without the gardens that spread on at least a kilometer, the house let a strong impression.

Levy's foot had barely touched the well kept flowery and grassy ground when two distinct voices rose in the air along with hasty footsteps.

"Levy-chan!"

"Okaeri, Levy!"

The two boys that just threw themselves at her were Jet and Droy. The first one loved the jogging and was running around the park several times a day. So it was normal he was holding the rank of guardian. He was the young girl's childhood friend, he even proposed her to go on a gallant date, but Levy had declined the offer. Just like Droy by the way. Said man was the gardener, since he loved plants, but he was also the cook. And he obviously loved to eat good food as much as cook it, he was rather... voluminous. But it never prevent anyone to cuddle him. Why did she always refuse to push things further with them? Well, she didn't want their friendship to break due to some quarrels or jealousy because of her. Besides she considered them more like big brothers than probable or future boyfriends. They had grown together, the bonds they created were different.

"Thank you boys." The young woman giggled as the two men hugged her heartily.

Every day she was greeted this way. Thanks to this reception, she always forgot her worries if something was wrong. She kissed them on both cheek, correctly put the shoulder strap of her bag in place on her shoulder, then left with her two friends to keep the discussion during a little walk. They will go have a lunch after, where she will find Lucy and the other girls. Everything was alright, Levy was happy, life was a bliss, there was no problem.

And yet, without even knowing it, the young girl was already the target of deep troubles that threatened to hit her.


	2. Breaking the routine

**Here chapter two! Please enjoy and/or tell me what you think!  
I only own the translation. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the fanfiction belongs to Yankee-chan.**

**x_X**

The shrilling ring of the alarm clock snatched Levy to her sweet dreams to reconnect to the reality. The birdsong would have been more pleasant to hear but in those conditions her eyes would have stayed closely shut and her spirit sleepy. Moaning weakly, her arm still heavy with fatigue pushed the button to shut the noise that annoyed her ears.

Her bedroom was situated on the second floor, on the East side, with a beautiful view on the forest beyond the gardens and the surrounding wall. By the way the room looked more like a library than a real bedroom. A queen sized bed was surrounded by two big shelves full of books to the beam. To the right was a window and to the left the door leading to the corridor and the other bedrooms. Before her, a third door leaded to a small bathroom for only her. The room was vast, very simply furnished despite the obvious richness we could guess.

The young woman stifled a yawn with her hand and stretched. Her feet settled on a soft and smooth carpet when she got up. Dressed in a very short faint pink nightie, she wrapped up warmly in a bathrobe before she went to open the door. The motion was barely executed that Levy jumped as she saw a young man running in the corridor, wearing only his boxer. He was chased by another pink haired boy who was brandishing a pillow and bawling like a savage. The quarrels between them would never end. The first one was Grey and the young girl blushed slightly when she noticed he was half naked once again. She had only noticed when he was at the end of the corridor, still slightly sleepy. She had never been surprised to learn he was scaring the children if he was selling ice cream in this outfit. The other who was just behind bawling was Natsu. He was shaking a pillow above his head in the same way he was stretching the dough in the air when he was working to the pizzeria. He had joined Fairy Tail at a very young age, after his father left the house because of his work. Since then, he never got any news from him, the poor boy even ignored if he was still alive.

"Hi Levy!" They greeted in a perfect synchronization before they ran away.

The girl didn't even have the time to talk back. It was always like this every morning: mayhem was everywhere. She just screamed after them to remind them they shouldn't break anything but her message was covered by the cutting remarks they were throwing at each other.

The first floor of the huge manor was entirely composed of bedrooms. So much that we could have mistaken it for a dormitory. But obviously luxurious. You just needed to feel the sweetness of the red carpet under bare feet and the marble of the walls. The house was big enough for everyone to have a little private room. They had to take care of the housework themselves. It was the first reason why Levy absolutely never went in a room that belonged to a man. Slowly, she headed at the left where she could see, at the end of the corridor, a spiral staircase that leaded to the inferior floor. There was also another one to the right but this one was leading to the superior floor. Well, to the top floor precisely, toward the library and the observatory. A man named Gerald was in charge of it and even lived inside. The young woman talked to him sometimes when they met. He was very discreet most of the time and was watching the stars with a real interest.

While she came down the stairs clinging gingerly on the banister – she had fallen once so she took precautions – a furious voice reached her ears.

"Enough already with your childishness both of you! See what happens when you're messing around, you prevent everybody from eating properly and you made me drop my strawberry cake! And who's going to clean up after?"

Just thanks to the intonation and the words «strawberry cake» Levy knew it was Erza. The boys who understood as well had given her the nickname of «Policewoman», what an irony since it was actually her job. She was a beautiful and charismatic woman even for her friend's point of view who treated her with respect despite their obvious complicity. She was obsessive about controlling everything. Like a policewoman, yes. She was in love with strawberry cakes but to cap it all, she couldn't hope to eat a single one in peace: someone always had to disturb her.

Suspecting that everybody wasn't going to like the tense atmosphere, she shyly came down the few remaining steps. Levy was showing a great timidity, attenuated toward the people she knew. But still, she couldn't help but feel nervous in that kind of situation, when all eyes were boring holes into her.

"Hi everybody!" She still greeted with a weak smile, just to relax the ambiance.

A concert of comebacks invaded the room and Lucy stood to hug her briefly, followed by Droy and Jet. Like every morning: it nearly looked like a ritual now. The young girl smiled and gave them a hug back before sitting at the breakfast table with everybody. Drowned into the incessant noise of the conversations, she made herself a few toasts while she was talking with her close friends. So, no matter how tired she could be in the morning, the fatigue always flew away once she was here.

"Neh, Levy, what are you doing tonight?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"I've planned to get a few books in the library before I go home, why?" The bluenette answered as she stirred her hot chocolate.

"According to Mirajane, Gerald has arranged a date with Erza, she heard them when she was spying around the observatory yesterday. We wanted to organize a pajama-party between girls to worm some information out."

The blonde chuckled softly which made her friend smile. So naturally she accepted the invitation. She wasn't going to stay the whole night at the library, she would be home before the moon would be high into the sky. A pretty clock reminded her the time and she took her leave in order to get ready. Soon enough she would begin her job and she didn't want Fried to wait for her too long. In the stairs, she met Makarov who apparently just awoke. He was wearing a strange woolly hat and a blue striped orange outfit. His tired air vanished and a little malicious light appeared instead when his eyes caught Levy's bare legs. Yes, Lucy's old tutor was a pervert. But he only touched with his eyes. Greeting him quickly, she locked herself in her bedroom after.

In a hurry, she opted for a short yellow dress and sandals. She got her bag, tried to tame her eternal curled hair then went down taking care not to jump over a step not to fall. Because the marble was slippery! Most of her neighborhoods were already gone or were getting ready. Except Natsu and Grey who were arguing again in a corner, and Laxus. Said man was Makarov's grandson. His blond hair, his lightening shaped scar crossing his face and his impressive build was intimidating most of the girls. Considering his absolute apathetic expression and Mirajane – a white haired barmaid – beside him, he was currently teaching her how Fairybook was working. Lucy had described this social network as the temple of the couples and information on the internet. The young white haired woman, very fond of this kind of gossips, had jumped on the opportunity. To cap it all, she ignored how it was working. And it was up to «the computer specialist» to teach her. Even if Laxus was rather an electrician. This vocation had been revealed to him after he put his fingers in a plug and consequently took a discharge. Apparently, he had liked it. Showing her usual smile, Levy walked toward Fried who gathered his things too.

"Hi, Fried! I'm ready, we can leave when you want."

"You can wait for me in the car if you want, I'll be here in five."

She opined and obeyed as she left the house. Heading slowly at the garage, the young green haired man caught up with her before she could reach it. They jumped in the car and set off toward Magnolia. They had to leave early because there was always more circulation during the morning. They both reached their workplace and an umpteenth day began. The routine went on.

When the publishing house closed, Levy informed her driver she wanted to go to the library. Of course, the Heartfilia family had one where were stored multiple books, yet the bluenette wanted to read the new arrivals. Fried insisted slightly because she would be forced to walk home but she maintained it wasn't bothering her. Smiling in the defeat, he waved her goodbye and left alone with the car while she headed at one of her paradises on earth, as she liked to call them. The minutes spent inside quickly turned into hours without her noticing. Strolling between the shelves, grabbing one or two books in her wake and reading some extracts from other novels, she left around eight in the evening. Meaning very late. And that was Levy's main fault: forgetting the time when she was surrounded by books. Reserving hastily the ones she wanted, she left and sent a message to Lucy, telling her she was on the way.

She was walking in the streets of Magnolia, going along the river where was reflected the ray of the sunset that lightened the bronze colored sky. That's why she loved this town. It was huge and yet airier than Crocus, the main town. There, the sky was gray because of la pollution: the sun was rarely seen and the greenery. But here, although Magnolia was one of the main towns of the country, its surroundings were a hundred times more pleasant and peaceful. She went near the Kaldia cathedral, an historical monument the tourists appreciated a lot. Instinctively, she looked up at its two towers and their thin and elaborate architecture. She always wondered how people could have built such an edifice without the current technology. For a fraction of a second she thought she saw someone on the top of one of the towers. A blink later and the shadow was gone. A visual effect no doubt. It didn't matter anyway, so she kept walking quietly.

Advancing in the cobbled street that leaded her at the town gates, the young woman was lost in thoughts and didn't pay attention about the rest. A few cars drove past her even if there wasn't a lot of circulation at a so late hour. Everybody was home around a good meal. Except her, and little did she know she would be even more late. As the night began to fall, the shadows regained the upper hand. They might appear harmless when the sun imposed its domination but now it seemed they were about to eat the landscape. Levy didn't like the dark places. She preferred spend her nights to read in her bed, with a reassuring light. Here, no light save the immaculate one from the moon that allowed weird shapes materialize on the walls of the houses. She heard nothing, nothing but the wind into the branches and the noise of the cars far off. She had a knot in her stomach that started to oppress her, preventing her to breath as easily as she would have wished. The young girl turned around multiple times, anxious about those shadows watching her. Sh knew it'll be worst when she'd leave the town. Because there was only the path, the trees and the surrounding nature. No houses where she could knock and ask someone to bring her back. She regretted not to move earlier, or that Fried hadn't brought her home.

After some long silent minutes filled with the whispers of the wind, footsteps too close and creepy for her willing rang to her ears. She hesitated a few seconds to turn around, telling herself it was probably a person in a hurry coming back from shopping. Or her fear that made the night, the shadows and the quivers even more frightening. However, the echo never vanished, as if to remind her with each step that something was behind her. The young girl sighed briefly to try to calm herself and finally looked behind, after a long moment of hesitation.

She was all wrong. And she immediately turned away to stare straight in front of her. The man who followed her and stared at her mustn't see that his presence affected her. If she ignored him, did as if he wasn't here, maybe he would leave her alone. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Maybe this brown haired man built like a tank wasn't following her after all? She wasn't paranoiac but in doubt, she'd better be careful, especially at such a late hour when she was alone. And she was right since this guy kept following her. No, she mustn't panic, mustn't run away... stay calm. Her brain never stopped to send warnings, as if someone had stuck a sign before her eyes where the word «DANGER» was written in red. A part of her mind remained deaf about it, as if the simple fact to ignore him would end this. Instinctively, she quickened her pace, tightening her hold on her bag, ready to turn around and use it like a weapon. There were one or two books inside, enough to hurt a man.

"You shouldn't be alone outside at such hour, little one."

She rolled her eyes. She was used to the mockeries about her short stature, it was classical. She could have laughed if she had been sure it wouldn't sound like a provocation. And right now, she'd better not provoke this person. Especially when another man when a second man came into being from dark street on her right. His reassuring smile was ringing so wrong. Levy noticed clearly he was faking. No matter how he was diving a light hand in his short hair to look relaxed, it change nothing about impression he gave. His shadow was floating over her to tame her. It was nothing but a comedy and she'd never fall into their trap. It was pathetic to see that they were sure she would come to them so easily. Briefly, she glanced behind her. The river that crossed Magnolia. She still could jump into the water but if they were determined she wouldn't be able to escape.

"We can bring you home if you want!" The second man who just showed in turn.

She didn't answer, instead she stepped back and stared at the ground. It was an attitude that had one-in-two chance of annoying them but she didn't care. She couldn't stand their eyes. Her body was shaking already enough and her heart was beating way too fast. She yelped in surprise when the first man caught her arm and she fought as best as she could despite the angst that paralyzed her limbs. Not to avail. What could she do against those two men? Nothing. Nothing but screaming and hoping to get some help. They approached her slowly, calmly. As if they didn't want to hurt her too much. It only betrayed their lustful eyes. She stepped back en gripped firmly her bag, ready to use it at the slightest violent gesture, despite a voice in her head telling her she wouldn't have the chance to. Speechless, tetanized in fear, she couldn't utter a word. She found herself quickly hold up by the two men far too close. And they jumped on her before she could even open the mouth to scream her distress.

Down from bell tower of the cathedral, he had already spotted her. During a moment, when she had stopped to admire the building, he thought she had seen him. Apparently she hadn't. Her blue hair were too unique, it was impossible for her not to be seen. His eyes narrowed when he noticed two men walking closely toward her. Walking at such an hour in Magnolia wasn't the best plan for a girl. Especially a girl like her who looked so easy to break with a simple punch. There were a lot of delinquents and dealers around the river when everybody was sleeping. Murders were rare but not impossible. He quickly came down, clinging on to the sockets he found on the church walls, not bothering to find a safer way. She was about to be kidnapped before his eyes, he had to react. Besides it wouldn't be good for his business. When he was a few meters apart from the ground, he jumped swiftly and ran in the streets. The scream he heard told him that the two perverts were moving.

It was far more difficult to find his way the night and on the ground than on the roof of a nice building. He learned it quickly. He rarely came to Magnolia and didn't know very well the streets. After all, he was there for only a few days, waiting, watching. At first he hadn't planned to help this young girl but actually that was a rather good timing. Never slowing his pace, he took a street to the left nearly banging into the wall and burst onto the scene at a lightning speed. The one who had seized the young woman by the arm didn't have the time to protect himself from the punch directed at him. He took it right in the head, stepped back under the impact and bumped into the edge of the canal before he fell in the river. Surprised and frightened, Levy didn't understand what just happened and feel on the ground, scratching her knees. The second man lost interest in her to fight the stranger who just saved her. Levy saw him collapsing and following his buddy into the unconsciousness after a kick in the stomach. The calm came back in the street as fast as it was gone a few minutes ago.

"Get up."

Still under the chock, she screamed when her savior gripped her arm roughly to put her on her feet. He was one head taller than her and seemed slightly thinner than her two stalkers. If the young woman seemed eccentric with her blue hair, this guy was unreal. His cold face was covered in round piercings and his somber red pupils were staring at her, never showing any trace of hostility. Despite how little she had heard him, she knew he had a deep and low voice, the kind that made you sake in fear just by hearing it.

"I... t–thank you... for your help." She stammered as she gather her bag on the ground.

No answer, just a faint «hmm» barely perceptible. She dried weakly her cheeks. She had cried with fear and relief. A blushing Levy put her bag on her shoulder, not used to this kind of situations. What should she say or do? By the way, she didn't know if that guy helped her kind-heartedly or if he was going to kidnap her in turn.

"I can't believe how reckless people are in that town." He declared suddenly startling her. "Where do you live? I'll walk you home, anyway I've nothing better to do."

When she looked up at him, she saw him put his hands in the pockets of his blazer. He was wearing a red shirt under, black pants and baskets. Perfectly common for a young man wandering in the streets. He looked older than her. And considering his question, she had no choice, she couldn't refuse his company. She ignored if he was a stranger and if he knew the name of the Heartfilia. In doubt, she still asked.

"Do you possibly know where the House of the Heartfilia is?" She asked shyly as she tried to make herself smaller, as if the slightest of her words were a crime.

"Stop being stupid, who doesn't fucking know?" He grumbled roughly.

She couldn't believe how much this man was intimidating her. Maybe it was because of his long hair, black and spiky. Like a lion mane, to within about a few differences. Once again he didn't answer and just grabbed her wrist to drag her in the streets. A small yelp escaped her lips. The kidnapping attempt made her more than fearful. Proof is, her heart kept beating wildly and a concert of emotions submersed her. She felt both relieved and lost. Not to mention that she was still horribly scared and hadn't recovered from the shock. If she could have, she would have thrown herself into the boy's arms to thank him but her intuition told her not to. He was walking quickly and the grip on her wrist was so strong she couldn't free herself. She was forced to run to follow him and quickly found herself breathless. However the other didn't slow down and never said a word. Not a single glance for her. It was for the best, since she could watch him instead. From the back, he looked even more taller but less intimidating. Maybe it wasn't about his hair but about his eyes. She noticed they had cat-like slit iris. Unless her own eyes had betrayed her because of the penumbra. She was curious, she wanted to ask him a huge amount of questions. But his strange mutism prevented her to do so. He didn't seem to be the kind of people that like to talk.

The walk seemed interminable. When they were out the town and crossed the whole path to reach the propriety, it was more than nine pm. Her friends might be worried sick. After a few more meters, when the lights of the manor were in view, the man who was holding her let go all of a sudden and stopped walking.

"There you are. No need to thank me, go home."

She still did. Her «thank you» had only be a whisper. She was sure he had heard it. Bisca and Arzack were still outside since there was some light. And Lucy had sent at least forty messages to know why she was late, seeming more and more worry. Since she was here she wasn't going to answer them and content to apologize profusely. She still didn't know if she would tell them what happened. She didn't want a bodyguard like Elfman. Well, she could always try to convince the girls it wasn't a big deal. Slowly, she turned the head toward the man who had helped her to ask him if she could do something to thank him. But she only saw the night and the tall grass moving on the wind. He was gone as fast as he had appeared, without a word, without a sound. Levy remained motionless in the grass for a few minutes, lost in the frog. Then she walked in the direction of the house, already nervous about the explication she should give.


	3. Perturbations

**Happy Halloween again everyone! To mark the event I decided to finish this chapter which has nothing to do with Halloween! ^^' (plus it's too late).**

**Anyway please enjoy again until the next one! Speaking of it I don't know when I could give it to you because the french version isn't over yet. I'm as impatient as you! (even if I know what will happen soon *trollface*)**

**I only own the translation and the mistakes, the story belongs to Yankee-chan and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**X_x**

Levy had maybe some reticence to express the reason she was late but in the end she did it. She had barely reached the front door of the propriety that Arzak and Bisca came to meet her. Noticing her pale face and the time, they asked her a few questions she automatically answered without really paying attention, giving only vague information. The young green haired woman leaded her inside, while her boyfriend kept watch alone for a few minutes, before she went back.

Yes, there was still that party between girls where she was expected. She was a bit late of course but she had an true excuse. She walked in front of the boys but they didn't answer her wave, too absorbed by the sport on television. It wasn't serious and their concentration made her smile. Usually they seemed so unruly! The contrast was comical. Without a sound, she went up and locked herself in her bedroom. The wooden door was greatly useful because she leaned against it and sighed deeply. With a shaking hand, she groped around for the switch and the light blinded her when she turned it on. These two simultaneous meetings –her stalkers and her savior– had truly left their marks on her. She needed to change her mind and chose to take a warm shower.

A strange sensation was crawling in her heart and it scared her. Since she had join Fairy Tail, she felt safe. As the years went by, this impression had grown stronger as if she was invulnerable, inaccessible and was sure no one would hurt her. She trusted her friends and knew they would come to save her. Inside her head, the illusion that the world was good and that no one would hurt her survived. Was she too naive? Certainly a little. Sometimes she mistook the stories from her books for the reality. Because she wanted to believe that deep inside everybody had a part of kindness. It was childish but it was her way to see the world. A part of her ideals had been smashed that night. If this long black haired man with red eyes hadn't been here, she would have been broken forever, no doubt. She was infinitely grateful for his help. She had to admit she was intrigued by him. He looked so distant and dark that she couldn't help but wondering. The first was: «Why did he save me?» She didn't know and wished to see him again to ask him. It was certainly impossible, he was far by now. He was gone so quickly she didn't have the time to react. Beside, she knew for sure he would intimidate her way too much so she could satisfy her curiosity.

Once she was cleaned and relaxed, Levy left the shower, dried herself and slipped into her pajama. Her smile was still there, only her eyes betrayed her torment. In silence, she crossed the corridor and stopped in front of her friend's the door, the cheerful shouts reaching her through the walls. She knocked quickly and her cheeks reddened when she noticed the sudden silence. She didn't have the time to even speak to Lucy, the sun kissed haired girl threw herself at her as soon as she recognized her.

"Levy! Holy crap, we were so worried! What happened, why didn't you answer my messages?

"I thought I would be home quickly so I didn't answer." The young blue haired woman apologized with a contrite expression.

She slowly walked in the room, welcomed by Erza, Mirajane and her sister Lisanna, Laki and Cana. Anxiety and curiosity were clearly obvious on their faces as she took place, more embarrassed and reddening than even.

"Sorry to be late again." The young woman stammered as she stared at her hands.

Sitting cross-legged on a white pillow, her eyes wandered shyly over her friends. They didn't seem angry, on the contrary, and her ill-being vanished almost right away.

"It's not for you to apologize, silly!" Mirajane proclaimed. "Tell us what happened, Bisca just told me you've been approached by two guys in one of her messages."

Of course, the barmaid would never change: always as thirsty for gossip as ever. The game had been given away. She had a gift to worm information out. Slightly confused, Levy only stammered at first, struggling to express herself clearly. The events were still too fresh in her mind and it disturbed her. Her friends remained silent, nodding sometimes to encourage her. Then finally, after a few minutes, she spilled the beans.

"I was on my way home when two men approached me. Their motives were far from being honest and if another boy hadn't saved me they would have raped me for sure..."

Levy felt guilty and uncomfortable, she could feel it in her voice. She was embarrassed that someone had been forced to help her. And also that she had found herself in the middle of troubles she hadn't desired. She didn't want someone to babysit her, she was a big girl after all. Okay, she looked weak and fragile but it wasn't a reason to feel obliged to do it. She desired above all to assert herself, being forte and not to report to the others anymore. This objective was still out of reach but she would do everything to reach it.

"Another boy? Who that?"

Lucy's question quickly brought her back on earth. The young blue haired woman realized she ignored even his savior's name. In the heat of the moment, she hadn't asked him. After a few silent seconds, finally she decided to answer honestly.

"I don't know. He was tall with black hair and red eyes. It was the first time I saw him in Magnolia and he didn't tell me his name."

The girls who were gathered around her got absorbed into a deep reflexion, searching in their memory if they had had the chance to see this man. One after another, they shook the head negatively. He was unknown to them.

"Forget this, you are alright, it's the most important than anything else." Mirajane declared.

"We really have to increase the security of the town." Erza grumbled, her arms crossed. "If you want Elfman can come with you when he doesn't look after Lucy."

"Er, no, really!" Levy exclaimed waving her arms. "But thanks anyway. I don't think it would happen again, I don't need a bodyguard!"

And she didn't want either. Especially Elfman. It wasn't about him but Mirajane's brother was a bit too noisy and gaudy for her taste. The most she was discreet and the most it was better. The subject seemed over even if Levy was sensing they would keep an eye on her. She didn't want to talk about this incident anymore, just to forget it. By the way, she noticed with a smile amused she might have allowed the girls to forget Erza and her date, because they didn't talk about it for the rest of the night.

...

The next morning went exactly in the same way than the day before. As if the routine had been not in the least disrupted by that incident. Except that Fried was following on Levy's heel. She hadn't said anything to her colleague Jason: she didn't want to worry him for so little. When she left her workplace, she came right across a scene she didn't except. She really had the chance that all of this happened right in front of the publishing house and especially to manage to discern him in the crowd.

When she recognize him her heart skipped a beat, as if she just fell into a vertiginous abyss. By the way she didn't recognize only him. Threatening and dominating, the two guys who tried to hurt her were there too. Levy gulped painfully, memories from the day before coming back just before her eyes, covering the scene that currently took place. In a evasive gesture she shook her head and let her bag slide from her shoulder. Her savior was in danger ; the two guys cornered him in an attempt to tame him. The day before, he had the upper hand thanks to element of surprise, but now he didn't have it anymore. It was Levy's turn to be useful and to help. She wasn't the one to be saved anymore. Lucy had given her an anti–aggression spray and she was ready to use it! Ready to scream to get their attention, she dashed at a run toward the scene. Fried, who never left her side, jumped before this brusque change and followed her cluelessly as she remained deaf to his calls.

Dodging the passer-by in a hurry, she froze when she saw the red eyed man taking a knife from his pocket. His enemies froze at once and began to step back as he stepped forward, darkly and determined. He seemed so steadfast, she was suddenly afraid that committed a murder. His lips were curved into a thin line that revealed a strange creepy smile. After a few seconds, the two men lost what tenacity left in them and vanished in a street. It was at this very moment that Levy chose to show herself. At last she had been useless. Nobody was hurt, it was the main thing.

"Levy! Where are you going?" Fried demanded with a touch of authority.

Hypnotized by her savior who was staring at the spot where his opponents had gone, she didn't answer her friend. With her pounding heart and her slightly shaking legs she approached him. He was still intimidating, even more than before now that she knew he had a knife.

"Hey!" She simply called to get his attention.

His shoulders flinched slightly and he turned around to face her, looking not surprised at all. The young blue haired woman raised an inquisitor eyebrow before that observation. He had already hidden his blade before she had the time to see the action. It was only when she planted herself in front of him she allowed herself to speak once again.

"H–Hello."

"Yo."

Always so talkative, it made her smile. He didn't burden himself with useless politeness. As she opened the mouth to ask about his state of health, Fried arrived just behind her.

"Can I know what's wrong Levy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Fried! This is the one who saved me yesterday evening." She said as she designed the boy in front of her with a vague sign of her hand.

If the young green haired man had showed hesitation at first, now he tried fight prejudice. At first sight, physically, this guy seemed to be a rather unsavoury character. Even more if he had a weapon. He hadn't used it excessively, he knew at least to contain himself. He knew nothing about him, basing his argument on the physique was unfair even if he often betrayed the said person's preferences. Concerning the boy in front of him, he seemed reserved, on the defensive. Maybe Fried was paranoiac but he had the feeling that the one who saved Levy was hiding a lot of things. Speaking of the young girl, at this very moment, she had no idea how to continue the conversation. At least it allowed him to remember that she didn't know his name and hurried to ask him.

"By the way! What's your name? I didn't have the chance to ask you, yesterday."

He seemed to think deeply for a long moment and his mouth remained shut. Levy was a bit helpless: did he need to think to give this answer? Or maybe he didn't want to give his name? His cold voice shook her out of her whirlwind of questions.

"The name's Gajeel."

It was a name she'd remember. Obviously. Strangely she felt butterflies in her belly and she couldn't help but blush. Reassured, Fried stepped forward and shook friendly his hand, thanking him once again for having saved his friend. He answered his gesture rather stiffly and only nodded. No doubt, he wasn't comfortable in this kind of situation or with people.

"What did those guys want with you?"

Hidden by Fried, she took a few steps forward and now she had to look up to see Gajeel's head. God he was tall! By the way a small smile appeared on his lips before the bluenette's ardour and he dug his hands in his pockets, like a reflex.

"They wanted a revenge because of the night before. But I have no time to waste with those losers, I need to find a place to sleep."

He took the opportunity to observe quickly his surroundings. No place seemed to suit him here, or at least that was what his eyes were saying. Levy blinked. She thought she had grasped the sens of his sentence but she still wanted to have a confirmation not to make a mistake.

"A place to sleep?" Fried beat her to ask, his head inclined to the side.

After a few seconds, Gajeel reported his attention on them and sighed briefly, betraying his resentment. He didn't want to admit something so ridiculous. He might be the most skilled man to bring his mission to a successful conclusion but he regretted not to have any place for this, not even an hostel to rest. He didn't have the money to pay a room anyway. Finally, placing his hands on his hips, he used the most detached tone possible, as if it wasn't important or that the young blue haired woman and her friend with the red cloak shouldn't linger on it.

"Yep, 'm not from here so for a few days I'm sleeping under the bridges."

"What could bring you in Magnolia if you don't live here? Why didn't you tell me the evening before? We could have put you up with pleasure!" The bluenette said, more than surprise.

Her face also showed some contrition. She could have the opportunity to pay the debt to him about the night before. Of course she couldn't know he had no roof over the head. Levy suspected he wasn't from Magnolia since neither she nor her friends saw him before.

"I have something to do here. Let's say it's business. But... I'm not against an accommodation."

Well, apparently he was insinuating it wasn't her business. If he didn't want to reveal more she couldn't force him. Maybe he was bound by professional secrecy? This boy was too interesting, she wanted to learn to know him to the point she felt new emotions.

"I think Lucy accepted." Fried smiled. "And there is enough space in my car. Do you have some stuffs or it is alright?"

The half of a smile appeared on Gajeel's lips and he nodded negatively. The only stuffs he needed were here with him. Why should he burden himself with a bag or a useless suitcase? Especially he was close to reach his goal. He tensed and uttered a small growl as he felt Levy's hand caught his. He answered by a tense smile and the three of them headed toward the green haired guy's car.

"Don't worry, you'll feel fine with us. There are already people and there's no lack of animation." She assured him, smiling.

She had an adorable smile, incidentally. Entering in the house of the Heartfilia wasn't bothering him on the contrary. On the other hand he didn't like the car... not at all. The events were turning into an odd turn.


	4. No title yet

**Yo! Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll be satisfied with it (the translation) and enjoy it (the story)**

**Thank you for the favs, follows, reviews (…). Well, piranha pk, you may be the only one who like this story, or at least who show it, but this is a sufficient reason to make me happy. Thanks!**

I only own the translation. The fanfiction belong to Yankee-Chan and Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima (pleaaaaase more Gajeel/Levy!) 

**x_X**

**Chapter 4: No title (oh great! ^^)**

**(by Yankee-chan)**

By chance Fried, Levy and Gajeel found themselves in the middle of the traffic jam in the end of the town. After they became more acquainted with the young black haired man, they returned to the car. However they hadn't been fast enough to avoid the traffic. You may as well tell that Gajeel was in hell. Preferring the silence, he'd omit to say he was carsick. Now that they were speeding, it was pretty obvious. Laid on the seat at the back of the car, one of his hand was pressed against his mouth and the other was pressing his stomach.

"Are you alright, Gajeel?" Levy worriedly asked, noticing his pale and sweaty face.

He didn't answer. If he did he would probably cough his meal up. He preferred to watch the clouds he could see across the window and ignored her. Levy stopped making remarks but glanced at him from time to time to assure he was alright. Her new friend seemed to take it for a condescending act and considering his groans, he wasn't liking it. Fortunately they weren't driving so fast! Once they passed the roads, the jolts of the path leading to the House of the Heartfilia took over from the rectilinear cobblestones and Fried could speed up slightly. Not many cars were taking this way but the potholes didn't allow them to earn a lot of time. And Gajeel didn't seem to appreciate that the car was moving in all directions. The unique moment where his harsh grunts turned into silence was when they passed the gates of the propriety. When they heard nothing at all, both young people briefly turned toward him in worry. His murderous glare told them he wasn't any better.

When the car stopped, it took the young man three whole minutes to get off. Fried kindly held the door. The strange aura emanating from Gajeel almost made him feel guilty to simply watch this scene. As for Levy, she was supporting him by the arm, wanting to be as nice as she could.

"You should have said you were sick in the car..."

"What if I didn't want you to know that?"

The young woman looked down, closing her mouth before his harsh and hard tone. Her green haired friend smirked despite himself. It was typical of men to want to hide their weaknesses. Especially in a woman's eyes. Despite his refusal, Levy supported him until he was able to walk properly. Her smile, that was gone after his reply, formed again on her lips. She looked strangely happy to the idea of show him the place where she lived. By the way, he was paying a lot of attention, observing every wall, whether it was the gate's or the building's. Fried left, pretending to announce the new and calm the most insolent people's ardors. He knew they would hurry to ask embarrassing questions. Like Mirajane or Natsu for example. Speaking of the barmaid, she risked to be particularly hard to contain.

"That's big." Gajeel stated once he was gone.

And yet he didn't seem impressed. It was only a simple statement to shatter an heavy silence nearly unbearable.

"How long are you staying at Magnolia?" Levy asked, tilting her head to the side.

He had just arrived here and she was already thinking about his departure. Certainly because she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him and enjoy it to the full. She surely would never see him again after that.

"Don't know, as long as it must take."

His enigmatic answer was illustrating his personality. A faint fresh wind ran through in his long black hair and made them float with grace. Long they were, even longer than Mirajane's. She chocked back a giggle as she wondered if he let them grow or because he was afraid of the hairdresser, like most of the children. Well, he rather seemed to be fearless. Gently, Levy caught his blazer sleeve and indicated the inside in a brief chin motion. He watched her for a few seconds then he sighed and followed her, almost resigned.

Once they passed the door, he saw a tenth of pairs of eyes staring back at him and he growled lowly. Being the center of the attention wasn't for his liking. The shadows suited him better. So he calmly stayed in the background while Levy was saying hello. Then it was questions time.

"Who is he?" Mirajane asked as she hugged the young blue haired woman. "Fried told us you were bringing someone but he didn't say who."

"His name is Gajeel, he is the one who saved me last night."

The barmaid's heart skipped a beat. She was the one who approached Gajeel the most. She circled around him almost with a Machiavellian air he answered by a frown. The others –namely Erza, Lisanna, Laxus, Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Makarov– stayed back carefully, skeptical. At first sight, that man didn't seem more recommendable than the Levy's aggressors. Yet they knew the bluenette wasn't lying, especially about such a dramatic topic. He certainly wasn't as bad as his physical appearance made them think.

"Well... all of this seems very interesting." Mirajane chirped and glanced at Levy to gauge her reaction.

The unique reaction she obtained was a slightly annoyed «hn» and he sharply crossed his arms over his torso. This man had a good defense but against her devilish matchmaker ideas it was useless. Makarov was the next to step forward and solemnly shook his hand despite his short stature.

"This is very kind of you to have rescued our dear Levy. People as helpful as you are rare, so I really want to thank you."

"'re welcome." Gajeel answered flatly as he bent slightly to give him tit or tat. "That was the right thing to do, I wasn't going to watch them kidnap her before my eyes."

"Lucy? Can he stay here? He has no place to sleep." Levy intervened turning toward her best friend.

Pensive, the blonde merely observed the black haired man from a distance. She felt slightly uncomfortable and didn't totally trust him, following the example of most of the building inhabitants. But he had saved her dearest friend. It was a sufficient reason to accept, she could oblige as a thanks. Favoring Levy with a smile, she nodded assent.

"Virgo just did the housework in the empty bedrooms, he can take one of them if he wishes."

Virgo was the house cleaning lady. She was also helping Mirajane for the duty, like a female butler. While everybody were gathering around Gajeel to ask him questions he always answered reluctantly, Levy felt more than saw the presence of Jet and Droy behind her.

"I don't like that guy." Jet disdainfully spat and crossed his arms.

At least it couldn't be clearer. A huge jealousy were poisoning his voice. No doubt he had listened the conversation from the beginning and he didn't like the attention and the admiration Levy gave to Gajeel. Deep down, even if she had rejected him a few years ago, he was still very fond of his best friend. Too much.

"I don't want to judge him too quickly but he seems too mysterious to be honest." Droy agreed as he placed his hands on Levy's shoulders.

"Boys... I'm sure he's a very nice person. He just has difficulty to open up to the others. And, everyone has secrets."

Even if the two boys weren't really convinced, they dropped it because they didn't want to have a quarrel. Especially in such a moment where Levy was more interested in another boy. It could be held against them. The bluenette quickly understood that her savior needed someone to go to his rescue. He was bathed into the questions, each more impertinent than the other, from Mirajane. And considering the vein that began to throb on his temple, he nearly couldn't take it anymore.

"If it doesn't bother anyone, maybe I should show him the House now."

After a short moment, the silence came back and most of the crowd nodded, finally freeing the poor Gajeel. He thanked her with a faint smile when she brought him outside to show him the park in detail, taking advantage to tell him about the construction. It began a long time ago, long before she was born, but she had had the right to read the memories of Lucy's father who had created it. She added a few anecdotes about some «secrets» passages she used to take with Lucy when they both came back from shopping without anyone knowing it. The young man seemed greatly interested by that fact and urged her to go on, she felt he was nearly drinking her words. Of course, she was afraid to bother him by saying too personal things but it felt good to have someone she could tell anything, even her secrets, she knew he wouldn't repeat them. Even if they didn't really know each other, the fact he saved her weighed on his good side. She gave him her absolute trust.

Once the little promenade in the park had come to an end –she had to cut short the visit because Jet and Droy were following them from a certain distance– she gave him a guided tour of the House and ended it by her bedroom. At the first floor, there were still two or three empty rooms. Levy lent him one and explained how life was supposed to be here. Gajeel simply nodded, comprehensive, but kept quiet and kept his hands in his pockets. Since he hadn't any stuff to leave in his new room, then Levy leaded him to the third floor.

She opened the observatory door to introduce her new friend to Gerald, who was cloistered inside. However, the green and violet steams that were invading the room prevented them to advance. At the back of the observatory, they heard the astrologist's screams – Have I told you that he was also an alchemist? – that sounded like «Animaaaaaaaaaaaa!». Both of them shared a look and decided to leave him alone with his shady experiments and they turned around.

"Seems there're some fishy business in there." Gajeel commented.

"This is Gerald, he has always been a bit weird, don't hold it against him." Levy answered shamefully.

They finally entered the library, the place that the young girl couldn't wait to show since the beginning. She was proud of this collection which was hers in a sense, since she had already read everything. The black haired man was flabbergasted before the high of the shelves and the amount of books. He had never seen so many in his whole life. And the young girl's excitation made him feel skeptical. She had barely enter the room and she had radically changed. Cheerful, she was hopping from shelves to shelves, clearly swimming in her element. Her shy side had melted like snow in the sun. Suddenly, he didn't intimidate her anymore. Because this library was her sanctuary, the place where nothing could reach her. Taken aback, Gajeel followed her slowly while she urged him, pointing the multiple shelves.

"Look! This whole section contains the story of Fiore and of the House, it took some times to read everything but I memorized all of them!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

He merely uttered a few impressed sounds, lost in this universe where he didn't belong. His sudden proximity with the young girl's world made him tense, even more reticent. He shouldn't get even more closer to her, he mustn't. Unaware of the thoughts driving in her friend's mind, Levy leaded him to her favorite section: the fairy tales.

"By the way! I'm going to lend you a book." She suddenly spoke, bringing him back to earth.

Full of enthusiasm, she climbed a ladder toward the superior floors. Gajeel contented to observe her, never showing the slightest sign of interest. He was past caring reading, he didn't care. Levy really seemed to want him to, so he'd make an effort and accept her gift. He heard her as she searched and groaned when she found the wrong volume. It had a knack of making him smile and he restrained himself to throw an unfriendly remark to tease her. Finally, after a few minutes, she climbed down the ladder and when he saw the book, he seriously wondered if he'd manage to read it completely. It was so huge. She held it out and he took it reluctantly, testing its weight quickly in his hands.

"It's «Beauty and the Beast»" She said with a strangely proud smile. "It's one of my favorite books, please don't damage it."

The young man's hands slowly caressed the cover, so gently that the resulting noise reminded them of the wind. His deep featured face was emotionless. He hadn't received the book joyfully, neither disgustingly, and never show any sign of having already read it and hated it. Deep down, Levy was wondering if he liked his gift. To the point it worried her and she had a knot in her stomach, forcing her to play with her fingers. She was still careful not to show anything not to disturb him.

"Thanks."

Gajeel never knew how much this word relaxed her. And Levy would never know it was one of the rares times he said it. It was simple, without a particular intonation. He stared at the bluenette for a few seconds then glanced back at the book between his hands.

"And can you translate too?" He asked.

The young blue haired woman raised an inquisitor eyebrow in face of this improper question. She merely nodded, with some pride.

"Y–yes I... I know quite a lot of languages... whether they are ancient or current."

Levy never liked boasting, she was stammering and blushing every time she put her quality forward. Puzzled, she took a few steps forward before uttering the phrase that burned her lips.

"Why do you ask?"

He'd averted his eyes when he heard her. His eyes were looking through the window at the park across the panes. He took an horribly long time to answer. Another person would have been maybe offended, especially when he merely spill the beans with a quite evasive «like that, just to know». Levy's curiosity wasn't really satisfied but she wasn't going to insist. A long silence followed, none of them wanted to break it. After what seemed a moment of intense reflexion, Gajeel sighed. The young woman jumped when he set roughly a book on the table beside them in a sharp slam.

"You think you could translate that?" He asked coldly.

Levy's eyes traveled quickly from Gajeel to the book, as if she was making sure to have understood his request. A growl from the young man was enough for her to know that he wanted a fast answer. And yet on the other hand, he always took his time before talking. She sat at the table and gazed at the cover before she realized that something was wrong.

"There is no title? How strange."

"So what? I don't care about the title, I want you to translate the content."

Her cheeks reddened and she opened the book to have a good reason not to look at him. Maybe her question was inappropriate? She hadn't though so. Maybe Gajeel didn't like to admit he was ignoring something. That could explain his harsh and cold tone. She read the first page in order to know what the book was about. She couldn't help but feel excited in anticipation from translating an unknown work, it made her heart beat faster. According to what she understood in the preface, the book contained a kind of key. Some solution to a problem? She wasn't sure she had translated well but a sentence was saying that this book was in possession of the power to save her dearest ones. Unfortunately she knew not much about it to continue. Was the translation of such a book really necessary to Gajeel? Especially a book about such a weird subject... he was standing behind her back and observing above the young woman's shoulder. She wanted to ask him but decided otherwise, despite the burning desire to know. If he didn't say more, maybe it was because it was personal. Maybe he had friends to protect? If he had problems he had to tell it, to warn someone! Turning away from the book, the bluenette finally answered his question.

"I could, indeed. This is an ancient language but there are multiple terms I recognize. However, it will take some times."

The young man nodded and his lips formed a smirk. For once he seemed satisfied. He had declared he had time since he ignored how long he'd stay in Magnolia. The young girl tried to complete the translation before his departure. She never suspected that this book was far more important it seemed.


	5. Masks

**Ahah! Finally THE chapter! This is when the story really begins. ...and if everything works according to the plan, you will want to scream at me and the author in the end. Do it, we love it! Niark niark!**

**I let you enj... er... yeah enjoy it! ^w^**

**I only own the translation. The story belongs to Yankee-chan (and a few ideas from me ^^') and Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima.**

**x_X**

**Chapter 5 : Masks**

**(by Yankee-chan ans slightly me)**

It's been three days Gajeel was living in the mansion. Even if he was still rather reserved, he was more relaxed than the moment he arrived. He was provocative and pugnacious toward Natsu and Grey, joining gladly their fights. The second day, as everyone was eating peacefully at the table, the young pink haired man had thrown some puree in the beautiful black hair of the new boy. The next second a knife duel began the middle of the plates. Levy never had laughed that much in her whole life despite the chaos which intensity had redoubled with the arrival of her savior. Even if he didn't talk too much, he seemed to be well integrated and it made her happy. She would have liked him to stay with her, that was selfish but she felt she needed it and she couldn't help but hope.

Levy stayed in the library during the whole Friday night. Surrounded by books and being in her element, she attacked the translation after she came back from work. The book under her eyes were asking her a trick question. It was full of convoluted sentences, incomprehensible and so complex she was nearly going crazy. It was easy to translate and more difficult to understand what she was transcribing. The words that were coming back the most often were «friends», «powers» and «protect». It was a strange book, she didn't understand the goal, the slightest sentence remained vague. It seemed to tell a story, a story about humans stronger than the humans. About a hidden power ready to be awoken. The bluenette understood it could protect people however nothing in the book explained how. No instructions, no indications, nothing. She was struggling but still unable to see the light. She had not enough information to understand this. And Gajeel wasn't certainly able to give it to her. Speaking about the devil, he tried to dominate his impatience but sometimes he couldn't hide it and showed his rough side. Fortunately Levy managed to remain calm and to laugh despite the pressure he placed on her shoulders.

However this reflexion was haunting her and she nearly couldn't sleep during the night. And, with her job, she had very little time for the translation. At least, not as much she would wish. It was late when she left. The nape of her neck was tense and her back was painful due to the time passed the whole night on an uncomfortable chair. It was bed time. At least tomorrow she could oversleep. Closing the door of her little paradise with the book under the arm, she was ready to go down to put the book in her bedroom when she heard a voice she knew too well now.

"Why did they decided that crap so fast? I've complete half of the mission, it's almost over, they can wait!"

As she heard Gajeel's voice, the young woman knelt at the top of the stairs. From her little corner upstairs, she had a perfect view over what happened downstairs. The young man looked horribly pissed against someone over the phone. She didn't know what his interlocutor was saying but it was impossible to mistake her savior's voice.

"What do you mean «too long»? It's only been a week! I don't care about the orders, I disagree!"

Lost, Levy blinked and kept silent. What was Gajeel talking about? Was it about his mission? Apparently he just leaned an unpleasant news: the displeasure was spreading over his face. She didn't dare to move and leave her improvised hiding spot in fear he became even angrier. And, if he happened to turn his head to the left he would see her automatically and understand she was spying him. Fortunately for the bluenette, his discussion ended and he left to lock himself angrily in his bedroom two rooms away. However he was careful enough not to slam the door shut so anyone close couldn't know what just happened. Finally she could cross the corridor and entered in hers to deposit her stuffs, her mind full of questions. She put the book in her handbag with a view to take it back when she'd have free time to spend in Magnolia.

That night, she fell asleep late and awoke earlier than she expected. She relaxed lazily for a few minutes in her bed and moaned when the sun danced on her eyes in a golden light. At least, the lack of sleep was gone. Exhausted, she hadn't even dreamed. After staying awake for thirty whole minutes in her bed, her morning ritual began and she walked down to have her breakfast. It was already chaos downstairs, she understood that Natsu was screaming. She had barely walked into the great lounge when she saw a tens of broken plates on the floor, the broken glass of a china cabinet and a knocked out Grey in a corner. Mirajane had become red in anger and was nearly drooling in rage as she eyed her destroyed pottery.

Levy avoided the mayhem and sat at the table, beside a Lucy who was taking two aspirins and Gajeel who was ignoring royally Jet's menacing glares. He seemed deaf to this whole agitation but it was obvious he had trouble to eat peacefully. After she greeted the blonde who answered by a growl -Loki had entered by her window the day before while the two girls were talking and Levy doubted he'd left just after he saw her friend's tired face- she turned toward her savior who seemed locked into one of his multiple heavy silences. He was restraining himself not to shout at those who caused that racket, obviously.

"Hi, Gajeel. Did you sleep well?" Levy asked as she sat beside him.

"Yeah, that's better than being outside." He answered with a small smile.

The young woman giggled weakly then she began to butter her toasts and had a cup of hot chocolate. Gajeel had already almost finished his breakfast but he seemed willing to wait for her. After a few minutes where she remained focused on her actions and he suddenly became interested in the opposite wall, the bluenette finally stepped up to the plate.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the library after? I need more books to translate the one you lent to me and I don't want to be assaulted once again."

His chin secured in his big hand, the young man stared at her thoughtfully. This time it didn't take many time to give an answer.

"Why not, it doesn't bother me. Even if it's by accident, looks like I became your bodyguard." He chuckled.

She averted her eyes and couldn't help but blush. He was shorter than Elfman but seemed as effective. And having someone like him who was protecting her was surprisingly reassuring and embarrassing.

"I'm going to take my stuffs!" She said once she finished her meal.

He answered vaguely and she took that for a «I'm waiting». Levy took advantage to slip in her bedroom and get ready. She didn't work on Saturdays, she could allow herself to wear a nice dress. Used to the march still, she didn't ask Fried to bring them. especially if the young man was suffering from motion sickness. Levy chose a pretty blue dress, ballerinas and a pale red headband. She filled her bag, taking care not to forget anything, went quickly in the bathroom and was ready to leave the bedroom. On the threshold she fell nose to nose with Erza and stepped back with a surprised little cry.

"E–Erza? Does something matter?"

She was shaking and purple stains were spreading on her face. Her widened eyes were betraying the panic inside her and she answered stuttering :

"Y–yes! I… it's… about the date… with Ge–Gerald…"

The young woman, usually a model of authority, bravery and rigidity, took more than one minute to utter this unique sentence. Taking a deep breath, she stormed like a tornado into Levy's bedroom and slammed the door shut. Maybe she was acting this way to prevent Mirajane to find out. Some people said she had placed cameras at some places. This rumor never had been proved, Mirajane did her best to destroy proofs.

"Ah? So it's coming?" Levy asked with her encouraging smile.

Erza nodded positively, her face tensed. Her lips seemed suddenly welded and it was difficult for the words to come out. Apparently she seemed to be prey to a huge anxiety. The panic made her voice fluctuate: at first she was stammering and then she was talking too fast.

"It's for tonight!" She screamed, startling the young blue haired woman. "B–but… everything will be fine, I know it! Do you have a minute?"

She began to turn around Levy to see what she was wearing, memorizing every single detail. A blue or yellow dress wouldn't suit the young red haired woman. Her fear might be amusing to watch, but it was rather suffocating. The slightest question from her required an immediate answer. A tens of minutes later commenting the clothes Erza had picked, they chose a back satin dress that suited her perfectly. Finally satisfied, she left and decided to go take her frustration out on Lucy for the perfume, the hairstyle and the nail varnish.

Levy took the opportunity to flew down the stairs. She didn't consider she had lost time, that was important to help her friends. Except that Gajeel was certainly waiting and losing patience. She slipped on the marble gripping her bag to prevent her belongings to escape -she hadn't had the time to shut it- and stopped before him.

"Sorry to be late." She apologized prosaically as she readjusted her very disheveled hair.

Leaning against the wall beside the door, he was watching the television in silence from afar. Lisanna and Laxus were watching a strange emission and Mirajane was turning around them. Apparently she didn't like that her sister was sticking to the blond. Even if this one didn't seem to really pay attention. With a half-smile, he looked at the bluenette and straightened, burying once again his hands in the pockets.

"I know the girls take time to get ready and I knew worse."

She smiled in return as a thanks for his tolerance and pushed the door, Gajeel close behind. That would take an hour walk before they reached to the city center. Levy was chirping and never stop talking about books while the young man was listening with one ear, staring at their surroundings instead. Time passed quickly during their walk and when they reached the town it seemed that only fifteen minutes had passed.

"Is there a place you wish to go beside the library?" Levy asked, trying her best not to bother him by spending too much time surrounded by books.

It pleased her that he was coming with her where she desired and it was necessary for her to return the favor. However she didn't have the occasion today since Gajeel shook his head negatively and punctuated his gesture by an annoyed growl. As if what he was going to say was obvious and it bothered him to have to explain.

"I'm only here to keep you company, I don't care about visiting the town."

Levy's smile dropped slightly and averted her eyes. It was as if he suddenly came back with his first attitude toward her: grouchy and reserved. Did it bother him to come with her now? She had that strange feeling. A faint «okay…» escaped her lips and the silence fell upon them as they walked toward the library. When they arrived before the glass door, Gajeel pushed it open and let the bluenette pass before closing it behind them. The silence full of history filled the room as they left the turbulent street behind them. This was this sensation Levy loved when she was surrounded by books. The atmosphere charged with knowledge that was looming made her felt safe inside.

She quickly sat at a table with her stuffs and some other books to continue the translation. Gajeel was waiting in a dark corner just next to a window, in the shadow of a shelf tottering under the ancient volumes. They left around 11 AM to buy a sandwich. Levy needed it otherwise she would be victim of a brain-burner. The young man had already grunted she should rest a bit but she hadn't followed the advice. When she liked a book she read it until the end no matter how difficult to understand it was.

They crossed a little street when they met a weird guy. Levy didn't notice at first that he only stared at her and only her. Too busy to wonder how long the translation would take, she followed mechanically Gajeel not noticing the way he was taking. It was only when he stopped net she knew something was wrong.

"I see you don't waste your time Gajeel." He chuckled mockingly.

Surprise, Levy blinked many times and watched the two men. They knew each other, that was logical since this person with a painted black ray across the face had call his name. The bluenette opened the mouth to beg for a few information and not to be completely lost but Gajeel was faster.

"Shut up Toto'." He growled lowly.

"My name is Totomaru, please." The other corrected as sharply.

That was expecting, Levy wasn't getting anything anymore and remained silent between them. They didn't seem to be good friends. As for her, she had the impression not to belong here and she wanted to know who was that guy. He could at least show a little politeness, right? So she took advantage of this small moment of calm to ask the fateful question.

"You know each other?" She asked innocently.

Behind her she heard Gajeel snort but didn't look at him. She didn't realize the danger. She felt safe because he was there and hadn't noticed the change in his attitude. Before her, his arms crossed, Totomaru began to chuckle evilly.

"Of course we know each other, we are guildmates you little fool."

A growl in her back sounded like a warning and sent thrill across her spine. She stepped back at the tone the boy used and at the surprise that consumed her. She had been part of Fairy Tail. She was still part of it, despite its dissolution. The guild spirit never faded and the bonds created between the members were indestructible. Except that Totomaru seemed to be talking about a real guild, still alive despite Guran's formal interdiction.

"A–a guild?" She stammered, dumbfounded. "B–but there are no guilds anymore, the government forbid them!"

Did they happen to be some privileged ones? Hadn't they receive the order to dissolve and could they have the right to continue their activities? That was obviously favoritism and no one would have given this right to a few chosen ones.

"The dark guilds, they still exist, kid."

No, why did _he_ have to pronounce those words? The dark guilds were often composed of Hitmen and a bunch of other bad persons. Even when the official guilds still reigned this term «dark guilds» was used . It was almost like a synonym for the term of gangs. The problem was that the guilds had generally more means and more members comparing to a simple group of youth from the suburbs. Why did Gajeel have to be part of those factions when he had saved her? That couldn't be!

"It's time Gajeel, the master is waiting for us and he wants the girl."

Who that, her? What could be her role in this story? She turned toward her savior although she moved away slightly from him. She suddenly doubted he'd save her like the last time, even if her eyes were begging him. He was immune now, it was written on his features. Without warning, he jumped on her and gripped her throat. Levy could only step back, frightened, but he pinned her against the wall, not letting her the chance to dodge. A small cry was heard while her legs turned to jelly. Her breath turned short and filled by fear and incomprehension. And also sore due to Gajeel's hand trying to make her sink into the darkness. Even the tears streaming down her cheeks didn't soften him. His eyes were shining with cruelty and sadism with an intensity she never saw before.

"Gajeel…" She breathed painfully, as a last call for help, but he didn't acknowledge it.

His face was colder than ever, like frozen. She understood she had been screwed. Royally. And even if she wouldn't die here, she'd never be able to see her friends. He tightened his hold again, feeling her pulse throbbing too fast under his fingers as he chocked the life out of her. Her short breath turned into desperate hisses until her head fell on the side, unconscious.

"You could have made it quicker." Totomaru complained who had merely watched the scene with a smirk.

Gajeel didn't answer and simply threw Levy over his shoulder. She'd black-outed, there was no use to act gentle. He vanished into Magnolia labyrinth of streets as the sun started setting to eventually die a few hours later into a bloody red sky.

**X_x**

**...So? *runaway***

**Waiting for the next chapter? Hum? Well me too! The next one isn't published in its french version yet. YANKEE!**

**Oh, and no need to ask me what might happen. From now I don't have a single clue. The story belong now COMPLETELY to Yankee-chan.**


	6. Behind the scene

**Chapter 6: Behind the scene**

**(by Yankee-chan and very-slightly me)**

**OMG! Yankee-chan is alive! Hurray! She had a HUGE writer block and doubt period about the true quality of this fanfiction considering the lack of review. But now she's back! And I'm glad, and I really hope you're glad too! If you are, please show it by reviewing, it isn't really much and it will help the writerS (Yankee and Pacy) not to feel useless or depressed.**

**I'm saying this because another writer deleted her whole unfinished One Piece story because it didn't get enough comments (WHY?! It was so fantastic and I'll never know the end GODAMMIT!). I know a good writer is writing for the sake of the story above all, and can carry on regardless the absence of reaction, but still, they also deserve some payback! After all they're giving you dream! ...or nightmare... ARGH WHATEVER!**

**Btw Yankee and I are hoping you'll enjoy it, despite the increasing amount of sadism and cruelty.**

**X_x**

****Levy just regained consciousness but didn't move an inch, because she ignored where she was and whose the pieces of voice around her belonged to. Lost in a place smelling like hostility, she'd better keep play the unconscious girl. At first she had to analyze and get some information. After, only after, she could allow herself to move and act depending what she'd learn.

The first thing she noticed was the hard cold floor where she laid. Strangely, she wasn't tied. Consequently, her kidnappers were powerful and too many to prevent her from running away, or she was locked in a cage. However, she couldn't find her bag, so she guessed they took it. The voices now. She recognized none of them and they all sounded like deceit. Should she open her eyes? No, she was scared of what could happen if they noticed she was awake. Levy knew she was in trouble. The only question torturing her was: _'Why? ... How?'_ She knew how to answer this last question despite her denial. The pain in her head was noting compared to the one ripping her heart with the cruel unspeakable reality. No matter how hard Gajeel had hit her, the physical pain was nothing compared to the rest.

How could she be so stupid? What did she expected from this man she barely knew?! She thought he was good and nice. She was wrong. Miserably wrong. She had been too naive, as always. Now she thought about it, the young woman had been the only one to trust him immediately. Because he had saved her life. Why by the way? Levy didn't know anymore. All that remained in her mind was his betrayal. No matter when he had planned to change sides. She was broken.

"It's been a fucking hour, dammit! The master is going to lose patience if she keeps sleeping!" A furious voice exclaimed and nearly made her jump.

The master? What master? Where on earth was she? Curiosity was begging her to open her eyes and her reason was telling her not to move. She was afraid. Afraid of what they could do to her. Because yes, it was obvious she had a reason to be here, and she didn't know why.

"Don't worry, we're going to end this! A good kick in the ribs always works!" Another one exclaimed back.

"No!" A girl she couldn't see intervened. "Juvia has orders and she will obey them. The master wants her untouched, Juvia won't let you hurt her.

The fact to hear this woman talking about herself in the third person was weird enough to convince Levy not to move. Fear was increasing slyly, it was crawling in her belly and was making her heart beat faster. The cold sticking her skin was a poor excuse for her chills she hoped were invisible.

"Come on, she will get it in the neck anyway, so one more or less..."

A few protestations could be heard but the men seemed decided to welcome her 'warmly' and nothing could stop them. Levy knew she wouldn't escape them, the defense was useless. Her tightly shut eyes shot open and she screamed in fright and jumped out of her skin when a bucket of icy water was thrown right in her face. Panic-stricken and bewildered, she knew perfectly her unconscious state couldn't be mimed anymore.

Too many information reached her when her eyes focused. She was in a huge room made of gray sinister stones, dotted with tables and chairs, with round or rectangular ones. It looked like the inside of a restaurant but no one would come to eat in such a gloomy and dark place; the torches fixed to the wall weren't offering enough warmth and light. She could distinguish vaguely a few doors in the shadow, leading to other unknown rooms. Considering the architecture reminded the bluenette of a castle. Through the rares and yet huge windows inlaid into the walls, Levy could see a black cloudy sky, signaling it was the night. Nothing that could help her to understand where she was.

After those quick observations, she wanted to stand and run without thinking but her brain preferred to analyze the situation and find the best way to escape rather than moving pointlessly. But no solution was coming to her. There was too many people, pairs of eyes were encircling her from everywhere. No possible chance, she would be caught again. Frightened, she squeaked and backed off until she was pressed in a cold and gray corner. The contact of the stone combined with the icy water sticking her dress to her body made her shudder. Snickers fused around her and the young woman curled on herself. It was the only defense she had. Not answering, bowing the head... suffer without a word. She had no choice but pretend to be a good docile and submissive girl if she wanted to avoid troubles.

"Well you brought us a pretty thing, Gajeel! It would be too bad not to play with her before the master take care of her" A guy snickered, getting everyone's approbation.

What? Gajeel? Where was he? She needed help and he was here, he could save her like the last time! Okay... he had knocked her out. Pretty hard. But maybe he had a good reason? A big part of her conscience kept refusing to see him as a bad guy. She was still clinging to this faint hope. If he wasn't here to protect her, she wouldn't be able to escape. She could already see her end coming; she wouldn't resist against so many hostile people. After all, even if she knew the young man only for a few days, it seemed impossible to change so radically. Unless he was playing a game from the start. And still, you have to play it very well. Now... considering his actions... it was obviously the case.

"Come on Gajeel, you brought her here so you can have her first. Don't you want to get some fun?"

The guy who talked had stepped toward an isolated table. Even in such a darkness, Levy recognized the young man immediately. Wearing a long black coat brushing the floor and white pants, he had his back on everyone. His clothes were completely different from those the young woman knew. She had surprised herself when she had imagined a muscled body under his first clothes. But now that his arms were uncovered, she realized her shy imagination was far from the truth. Gajeel was sat beside a black man even wider than him, who seemed to be extremely focused on the table. A little wave of relief rolled inside Levy. Once again, she was so delusional... she open her mouth in an attempt to call him and stopped when the man who had talked just before tapped the unmoving black haired man shoulder. It seemed that this friendly gesture was apparently very unappropriated and sent back in a very different manner. The poor guy didn't understand what happened, neither did the young woman. Gajeel leaped and delivered a powerful right hook into his comrade's jaw who collapsed heavily a bit further, groggy. Apparently, the main motive of this reaction was the interruption of his meal. Before the violence and the speed of the blow, Levy jumped and wasn't the only one who did, the girl named Juvia who was beside her also startled and protested. Now that Levy could see her she realized she had blue hair too, slightly longer than hers. Her body was stronger too, and her gaze seemed slightly glassy. A word from Gajeel was enough for Levy to get her attention. And what she saw in his eyes scared her. It wasn't the same man she knew anymore.

"What did I say 'bout disturbing me while I'm eating? D'you need me to tear yer stupid ears of yours?"

A deadly silence greeted his words and everyone seemed suddenly captivated by their feet. The black man beside Gajeel was the first one to brave the calm as he spoke in a low and deep voice, the kind of sound you hear even if it's not very loud.

"Calm down and put your ass on this chair, would you?"

The young man took a few seconds before obeying, certainly to prove he didn't like orders. However he eventually sat back rather aggressively. Levy had never seen him so violent, she didn't understand. Of course he had threatened people with a knife but he hadn't used it to hurt them. His appearance was familiar but she didn't recognize him anymore. Today more than ever, he looked like a stranger. Helpless before this situation, sobs began to sound. Of course, everyone turned toward her, increasing this sly feeling of faintness, danger, betrayal, the feeling to be where she didn't belong.

"Gajeel... help me" She squeaked feeling her salty tears burning her cold skin.

She was pathetic to beg like this and yet he was the last hope she had. Despite what he just did to her, despite his betrayal and his violence, she was putting her trust in him. Her little heart panicked even more when he stormed toward her. Her despair was inhibiting the feeling of anger emanating from the man she once considered as a friend. She refused to believe he wasn't the one she knew anymore. Stupid, she knew it. Her will to come through it alive and without the slightest damage, physical or mental, was forcing her to need him. But he didn't seem willing to help her, on the contrary. The contrast between Levy's neck, frozen by the water, and Gajeel's warm and iron grip made her jump. She was violently lifted above the ground, only the pain from her neck which had to support her body's whole weight. Her cry died pitifully as her feet were beating the air in vain. He pressed her against the wall tightening his grip, not allowing her to swallow.

"Help you?" He repeated with a cruel, cold and joyless laughter.

His forced smile fainted in a split of second to be replaced by a dark face, painted with unspeakable rage. Confused exclamations rang around the young woman who couldn't manage to perceive them correctly. The lack of air made her choke, made her vision totally cloudy and she felt deaf. Considering the screams and gestures she was perceiving around her, the others were trying to hold Gajeel back.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you" He hissed.

He would crush her throat if he kept pressing her against the wall. If she was able to dissolve into it, she would have gladly. The reason of his hatred was unknown but it was totally destined to her weak and insignificant being, she had to be the cause.

"Stop..." She begged as she grabbed weakly his stretched arm.

Strange white and black stains were making her sight opaque while her already weak members weren't answering anymore, one after another. The oxygen was beginning to lack dangerously, her lungs were hurting her.

"Oh, because you think I'm going to obey a bitch like you?"

He wouldn't let her go. She almost resigned herself to dying when a big hand gripped the young man's forearm while her fingers were slipping from it to hang limply against her body.

"Gajeel. Let her go, that's enough" A low voice ordered, the same one that asked him to sit.

This tall sun-tanned man had finally stood to intervene. The effect was immediate. Like a lifeless doll, the bluenette collapsed on the ground after her release. Spasms were wracking her body as she was coughing and avidly gasping for air as much as possible. Her blood was thundering in her ears and her neck now red, nearly purple. Tears were clouding her sight and she couldn't hear or see anything for several seconds. Standing and fighting was useless. She'd better remain there, curled on this cold ground, and wait. It took time to calm down. Levy only saw that the man who just stopped Gajeel was dragging him by the collar of his coat while he was roaring insults. The young blue haired woman who had protected her appeared before her eyes and she held her gingerly to help her on her feet. Like a rag doll, she wasn't reacting anymore.

"Juvia is sorry... she tried to stop Gajeel" She apologized commonly.

Levy was barely hearing her and didn't find the strength to answer or resist. She let herself being dragged far from all those eyes full of perversion and domination, far from this nightmarish and gloomy room. Her feelings, her pain had finally won over her willingness to move. Although her body and mind were surrounded by a dark mist, she was remaining very attentive to the environment she was evolving in. In spite of all, she had to escape. Rebuilding herself once she'd be safe. The girl named Juvia was making her cross a long corridor in warmer tones than the big room where she had awoken. Her feet were dragging on a soft red and gold carpet with a muffled noise, almost inaudible. The light was contrasted with the shadow where she had been brought. It was only at the back of that corridor that she managed to distinguish three oak doors, hiding secret rooms. Pieces of voices were ringing behind one of them, and the young woman who was holding Levy knocked. Almost immediately silence fell before the door opened.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see our guest now Juvia. What are you doing here?"

"The situation was starting to degenerate, so Juvia decided to see master Jose earlier."

Levy just found herself face to face with a clown. There wasn't any other possible qualification to describe this weird man standing before her. His clothes were alike the ones those circus organizers were wearing to doubt. Apparently Juvia just interrupted a very important activity considering his barely restrained annoyed face. Still he motioned for them to come in. The room was apparently an office. This strange person had to be important, she felt it. She was forced to sit on a armchair and she collapsed limply into it. The other woman bowed and left the room, leaving the bluenette alone facing the man who seemed to be the master of this Dark Guild.

"Good evening miss McGarden" He greeted her when they were alone. "Let me introduce myself, Jose, Phantom Lord master, the Guild you're currently standing at."

Well, at least she got a few answers and it was for the best. However Levy didn't make an effort to speak, too apathetic and desperate. She tried to fight, to pierce the surface but this task was harder than she thought.

"I guess it belongs to you" He added as he suddenly grabbed her bag set in a corner then he dropped it on her knees.

This simple gesture made her shudder and she began to dig inside frenetically to see if something was missing. Her cellphone was of course. And so was a certain book. The young woman stopped moving and hugged her bag against her belly like a precious item. She didn't look up and didn't answer but she could picture the man's affable smirk before her.

"You must probably wonder why your presence was required here" He went on, as if he was the only one who could guess the right answer.

Levy already knew why she was here. Well, only in broad outline. Guessing it wasn't very complicated even if she still could be wrong. It was only an intuition after all. Her memory of those last days were coming back to make her suffer, reminding her of Gajeel's betrayal, the multiple clues she wasn't able to detect before. Her glassy sorrowful and painful eyes stared at the master office of this so-called Dark Guild and she saw the book. The same one the young man had asked her to translate. Her passion for books and the interest she had for this one weren't justifying the fact to think that her troubles were coming from here.

"It's because of this book, isn't it?" She stated tonelessly, appointing the said object with her chin.

Jose's widening smirk was proving she was right. But she still ignored a lot of things.

"Gajeel hadn't lied to me, you really are smart. Perfect..."

The young woman's throat suddenly ached. It was hard to hold back her tears. So hard. Since the beginning, he had played with her as if she was nothing but a vulgar object you use and then throw away. Even the rescue seemed false now. A comedy. She hated him. Her hands tightened around her soaked yellow dress. What a perfect humiliation.

"We saw fit to make you come to Phantom Lord to continue this book translation you're performing. At least it's easier for us to keep an eye on you. You must know that if you cooperate you won't be hurt, the only thing I want is the quick translation of the book."

And now threats. Levy was scared of what they could do to her. She didn't want to be tortured but didn't want to serve their interests either. After what she'd just been through, they didn't deserve her help. And this damn book seemed very important in their eyes, just like her. Since she was possessing this knowledge in her hands, why not using it like a means of pressure, haggling her freedom or at least, slowing them down?

"What if I refuse?" She just replied.

"It would be very regrettable... for you. I don't want to force you but I won't hesitate, I have no time to waste."

He couldn't be more serious. At the time, Levy felt that if she made something wrong or a single mistake, she would suffer too. The anxiety decided for her. She just wanted to go home in one piece, nothing more. How hard was it to understand? Defeated, she bowed her head and her shoulders slumped.

"Okay..." She conceded in a sob.

Jose's satisfied smirk was unbearable. She would have liked to fight, to show she was stronger than she looked, if not physically at least mentally. She wanted to run, to escape as he ordered her to follow him into the narrow corridors into the dark depths of this gloomy place, but she had no the strength left. And now, she was finding herself staring at a dirty wall behind greasy bars inside a cell without any light. She was cold. She was hungry. She was scared. She was alone. She was broken.

**X_x**

**Mouahaha! It's confirmed: Yankee-chan is back ^w^**

**Review, please? *0***


End file.
